Ojos verdes
by Nerdvi
Summary: La noche trae sorpresas,nostalgias y desvelos.Hoy nos adentramos en las reflexiones de una perfecta Evans,y de como un chico de gafas y cabello azabache llegó a cambiar su vida./Pésima en los resumenes xD


**OJOS VERDES**

Cabello negro azabache corto, rebelde, imposible de peinar; rodillas nudosas, enclenque para su edad. El mismo maldito físico, y las mismas estúpidas gafas con la misma estúpida forma…

Era el vivo retrato de él, y sin embargo tenía esos ojos…

Ojos verdes.

Era lo que más odiaba del chico, desde la primera vez que lo vio en su puerta, desde la primera vez que abrió sus ojos, lo odió.

Tenía los ojos verdes, SUS ojos verdes. Ojos que quiso olvidar durante la mitad de su vida, volvían reencarnados con nueva fuerza en ese niño…su sobrino.

La sola palabra la estremecía, ¿su sobrino? ¿Ese fenómeno era su pariente? ¿Llevaba su sangre?

Maldecía a todos los dioses de la verde tierra el que su hermana volviese a la vida en él.

Porque aunque no lo aceptara, ella nunca olvidó a su hermana. Esa muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda, como nunca había visto, como jamás había vuelto a ver…

Eran hermanas, eran felices. Luego llegó esa estúpida carta a arruinarlo todo, a sacar aún más diferencias de las ya existentes entre ellas, pero esta era diferente: su hermana era especial, su hermana tenía dones, su hermana tenía poder…

Para ella fue todo mejor, los mejores rasgos los había sacado ella, la inteligencia se la quedó ella, el favoritismo de la familia era de ella…¡¡maldición, la había despojado de todo!!

Y la odiaba, por eso la odiaba. La odiaba porque sabía que su hermana había sido la persona más pura y sincera que alguien tuvo la bendición de conocer, la odiaba porque su hermana jamás abusó de lo que tenía, la odiaba porque ella nunca pidió nada de lo que tuvo…

Había ido a la escuela para dementes, había vuelto con un montón de cosas extrañas, incomprensibles para ella…inalcanzables para ella.

Volvió contando historias de sus amigas, de una casa llamada Griffyndor, de hechizos, encantamientos, transformaciones y pociones complicadísimas, hablando magos, duendes, calamares gigantes, de lo grandioso que era el director y de un tal James Potter…

Según ella un idiota narcisista. Seguramente le creyó.

Y ahora que miraba dormir a su sobrino, por primera vez en 15 años, lo veía como la noche del accidente, como cuando lo encontró en su puerta, con esa horrible cicatriz en la frente…escondiendo esas maravillosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, escondiendo el único vestigio de que ese chico era el hijo de su difunta hermana.

Difunta…nunca antes se detuvo a pensar en lo profundo de esa palabra, y mucho menos en como sonaba aplicada a su hermana, más que nada porque no había pensado en la última por 14 años…

La razón por la que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mirando dormir a alguien que según ella le era más que indiferente, era por la fecha: 31 de julio. Cumpleaños de ese "mocoso", cumpleaños que no sería celebrado, el chico no recibiría felicitaciones, sino que sería pasado olímpicamente por alto, tratado con la más pura indiferencia.

Había ido a vigilar que su hijo no estuviese en la computadora a esa hora. Al entrar descubrió que tenía la ventana abierta, se aproximó a cerrarla e inconscientemente miró al cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, anunciando con placer que era 31 de julio oficialmente, desde hace dos horas. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo perdiéndose en la ventana de su sobrino.  
Surgió una inquietud por verlo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, gastándose las neuronas con algo que normalmente evadiría.

Esa chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes…la que decía odiar a un tal James Potter…

Aun recordaba cómo demonios había conocido a ese "vago":

Era la cena de navidad, estaban todos presentes: su padres, su hermana Lily, y sus invitados: unos viejos amigos de la familia, los Dursley.

Lily aún no estaba en la mesa, seguramente quitándose todo el maquillaje que su madre le había puesto. Petunia llevaba un traje largo negro con escote en la espalda, ojos del mismo color y los labios rosados.

Había notado que Vernon, el hijo de la familia, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
A ELLA, no a Lily…tampoco era que el chico fuese una maravilla, pero era un excelente partido.

Un timbre sonó cerca de las diez, ella se levantó ante la extrañada mirada de los presentes. Nadie los visitaba a esa hora y menos en navidad….

Cuando abrió la puerta casi le da un ataque al miocardio. Ante ella estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida: cabello negro azabache despeinado, ojos chocolates centellantes, enmarcados por gafas que le daban un aire intelectual y una sonrisa traviesa y seductora.

Sí, definitivamente el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa igualmente seductora y satisfecha. De seguro venía por ella, todos los chicos que llegaban a su casa venían por ella, ya que a Lily pocos la conocían debido a que estaba todo el año fuera.

Cuando miró más allá reparó en su vestimenta: una túnica negra, que extraño…los señores que venían con él vestían de igual manera, y a juzgar por el parecido, debían ser sus padres.

Todo esto pasó en una fracción de segundo, lo que ella se demoró en poner su sonrisa seductora, y lo que el joven se demoró en decir con cierto nerviosismo:  
-Buenas noches, lamento las molestias pero… ¿Es esta la casa de Lily Evans?

¿Lily Evans?- su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad- ¡¡¿¿LILY??!! ¡¡¿¿Ese bombón buscaba a la perdedora de su hermana??!!

-Petunia ¿Quién llama?- se oyó la voz de su madre desde el comedor.

Ella balbuceó algo, desconcertada. Luego asintió con la cabeza y solo murmuró un: -por aquí, por favor.

Hizo pasar al chico y a sus padres hacia el comedor, al verlos, sus padres se pararon y saludaron a los "invitados", con una clara mirada interrogatorio.

-lamentamos irrumpir así en su casa, pero es que debemos hacer aquí algo importante. Primero me presentaré: mi nombre es Dorea Potter, mi marido Charlus y mi hijo James  
-Ann Evans, mucho gusto- dijo mi madre estrechándole la mano a la extraña mujer y luego a su marido.  
-yo soy Joseph Evans. Un placer- dijo mi padre repitiendo el procedimiento- pero bueno, donde están nuestros modales ¿desean comer algo?  
-oh, muchas gracias. Así James les contará la razón por la que estamos aquí.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y ella creyó desmayarse. Pero algo no andaba bien, algo le incomodaba en un rincón de su cerebro: Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿de dónde le sonaba?

La respuesta llegó desde la escalera.

-perdonen la tardanza, pero no aguantaba tanto maquillaje ¿Quién tocaba la puerta? No sabía que…- la chica de cabello rojo se quedó muda al ver quiénes eran los invitados. Más concretamente, su mirada sorprendida se posó en el chico de gafas. Quién solo le sonreía ¿sonrojado?

Petunia observó atentamente la reacción de esos dos: Lily se había quedado con la boca semis-abierta mirando al chico con la mirada encendida mientras terminaba de ponerse un pendiente…y él…

Él la miraba como si esa chica de pelo rojo y vestido verde agua fuera lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida. La miraba con deseo, con adoración, con amor…con una mezcla que nunca vio en la mirada de una persona, mirada que nadie tuvo para ella, de esas que se ven solo una vez en la vida, nunca más.

Lily terminó de bajar la escalera tan lentamente como si temiera que se desmoronase. Los padres del chico y los suyos propios miraban atentamente la escena. Entre ambas parejas se lanzabas miradas cómplices y sonrisas satisfactorias, mientras los dos adolescentes se observaban como si el mundo afuera no existiera. Ella demoraba su llegada para atormentarlo, y el valoraba cada paso que ella daba…más cerca de él.

Los Dursley se sonrieron, como todos los adultos presentes. Era simplemente tan obvio, que a ella le costaba entenderlo.

Ese chico guapo era un anormal, como su hermana. Y sin embargo le hubiese gustado traerlo loco, por ella.

Lily finalmente tocó el suelo, se dirigió aún sorprendida hacia los padres del chico murmurando un:  
-Lily Evans, mucho gusto- saludó de beso a los señores Potter.

Cuando llegó con James Potter, solo le dio un apretón de manos, un muy fuerte apretón de manos.

El chico sonrió, y ella le correspondió, turbada. Mientras el señor Potter exclamaba:  
-Mi hijo sonrojado ¡¡Merlín, esto es histórico!!- como respuesta, ambos bajaron la mirada.  
-ya cariño- le sonrió su esposa- déjalo ¿no ves que el pobre está cohibido?- en esta ocasión James miró a su madre con reproche.  
-Gracias por la ayuda madre- murmuró por lo bajo.

-bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, James ¿nos quieres contar de una buena vez porqué insististe tanto en venir?  
El chico se aclaró la garganta.  
-Pues, quería conocer a mis suegro y a mi cuñada- soltó el chico, ya sin rastros de turbación guiñándole un ojo. A lo que ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

Todos quedaron anonadados con la información, incluyendo a Lily.

-Potter qué demonios…-comenzó ella, pero nunca pudo terminar. Ya que el chico la tomó gentilmente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sonrió travieso y le susurró al oído con voz profunda y…tremendamente sexy…  
-Lily Evans ¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo blanco.

Ella se apartó, con los ojos como platos tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió. Una mariposa de humo dorada y efímera salió de ella, posándose en las manos de su hermana, la mariposa subió hasta sus labios, los rozó y se desvaneció, dejando en su mano un anillo de oro blanco finamente tallado, que enmarcaba un hermosa esmeralda.

Verde intenso, como sus ojos.

La chica miró el anillo, luego al muchacho y luego a sus padres. Y olvidándose de que era una señorita, se lanzó hacia los brazos de James Potter y lo besó tierna pero apasionadamente. Él la rodeó por la cintura mientras devolvía el beso.

Petunia observó la reacción de todos los presentes: los padres de él sonreían orgullosos, los de ella lloraban emocionados, igual que los Dursley. Vernon hizo un gesto de vomitar, y ella estaba en una situación similar.

Los enamorados, ajenos a todo seguían besándose, jugueteando con el cabello hasta que se acordaron que el resto de la humanidad existía y lentamente rompieron el beso, ella confidencial le susurró al oído: Sí.

El chico sonrió, diferente a como petunia lo había visto. Sonreía tierno, sincero, enamorado…aliviado. Alzó él la vista al cielo y murmuró algo como: Gracias Merlín, muchas gracias.

-¿me lo pones?- preguntó Lily señalando al anillo. Él ensanchó su sonrisa e introdujo el anillo en su delgado dedo.

-Bueno, esto es lo que quería hacer- se dirigió hacia sus padres- quería que ustedes estuviesen presentes. Porque conquistar a ésta chica- señaló a Lily- me ha costado exactamente cuatro años y unas cuantas visitas a la enfermería.

Todo el mundo rió, todos menos ella. Que miraba con cierta repugnancia la escena.

-ahora solo queda, pedir la mano de esta princesa a sus padres- dijo el chico, medio en broma medio en serio.  
-Tengo que pensarlo- bromeó su padre- solo si prometes cuidarla bien, chico.  
-señor, con mucho respeto: he defendido a esta princesa de hechizos, maldiciones, bromas EXTREMADAMENTE PESADAS de fantasmas resentidos, semi troles de Slytherin, alguna que otra de estudiantes, en una ocasión del calamar gigante y en otra mandé a la enfermería a un tipo que quiso insultarla. Creo que la he cuidado bien.

Ahora todos sin excepción ríen. Su padre mira con aprobación al novio de su hija. Lily solo sonríe, y sus esmeraldas brillan, como nunca antes…

La velada la pasaron discutiendo la fecha de la boda, que iban a ser cuando salieran del colegio, etc. Al mencionar al padrino de bodas, la nueva pareja se miró cómplice y fue como una señal.

La chimenea de la sala estalló, o eso parecía. Agradecieron al famoso Merlín porque estaba limpia y sin hollín, pero de ella emergió segundo chico más guapo que Petunia había visto:

En un traje de pantalones negros y camisa del mismo color, mangas arremangadas y desabotonada en los primeros botones, el pelo largo negro azulado hasta los hombros y prolijamente desordenado, dándole un aire más sexy si se podía. Ojos azules clarísimos, casi grises, y sonrisa arrebatadora, confiada y seductora.

Sirius Black entraba en escena.

-y cornamenta ¿lo hiciste?- exclamó alegre hacia su amigo, y pasando de todos los demás.  
Por toda respuesta, su hermana levantó la mano, mostrando el anillo.

-¡¡¡ASI SE HACE PRONGS!!!- gritó el chico abrazando efusivamente a James- sabía que al final caerían, ambos, par de testarudos…  
-ejem ¿Sirius? ¿Nos recuerdas?- habló la señora Potter.  
-¿Madre?- preguntó el tal Sirius con gesto dramático- oh, no eres mi madre. Demasiado dulce para serlo…

-Este chiflado- indicó al chico de ojos azules- es nuestro ahijado, el mejor amigo de mi hijo y, me atrevería a decir que el mejor amigo de su hija- miró con cariño a Lily- y a petición de toda la familia, quisiera que él fuese el padrino de bodas.  
-¿Por qué pides permiso papá?- preguntó James extrañado-eso estaba más que decidió…  
-por educación James, algo que a ti te falta "cariño"- habló por fin su hermana.

-¡¡oh, valla!!- volvió a exclamar Sirius haciendo el mismo gesto dramático- ustedes deben ser los señores Evans- se volvió hacia sus padres, besó la mano de su madre y estrechó la de su padre- ahora veo de dónde sacó Lily su belleza…- sonrió mirando a mamá.  
-adulador…  
-oye canuto ¡¡no te atrevas a mirar mi futura esposa!!- bromeó James.  
-cornamenta querido, la mujer de un amigo tiene acné y bigotes para mí- al ver la cara de incomprensión de todos en la sala explicó- nunca la tocaría.

Todos rieron nuevamente, y se sentía fuera de lugar. Vernon y ella no encontraban divertido aquel teatro, bueno, los chicos estaban para comerlos y repetir, pero eran…fenómenos.

-Jajaja, pero que jóvenes tan encantadores- rió su madre- Sirius ¿seguro que no estás disponible para mi hija mayor, Petunia?- bromeó su madre. Mientras ella le lanzó una sugerente mirada al muchacho.

-oh, creo que su hija es muy bella, señora, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a mi princesa aquí presente- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a una divertida Lily y besaba su mano. Lily rió de buena gana y solo acotó:  
-ya ves papá, tengo a un príncipe azul y a mi leal caballero para cuidarme.

Esa noche fue de alegría para todos. La pareja bailaba pegados y se besaban de vez en cuando, dando la sensación de que tenían amor para prestar y regalar al mundo entero

Nunca vio una pareja tan enamorada.

Sirius bailó con la Sra. Evans, Potter y Dursley, e incluso con Lily. Excepto con ella, Petunia. Excusándose diciendo que debía ir con un tal Lunático a contarle la noticia…

Durante los preparativos, llegó otro chico más alto, delgado, pero igual de apuesto que los otros dos. Era rubio y sus ojos eran casi dorados, tenía un aspecto cansado y pálido, pero al ver a la feliz pareja de la mano sonrió, enseñando su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como el oro.

Fue el tercer pre- infarto de su vida.

Ese era Lunático, que para su completa irritación, parecía adorar a Lily.

Fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que ella se topó con James Potter y su pandilla. Ahora ella salía con Vernon. Cosa que no evitaba que maldijese a su hermana porque hasta su novio era mejor que el de ella…

Y porque al parecer, su hermana era más amada que ella, cosa que constató escuchando detrás de la puerta a sus padres y a los Potter

-la ama ¿verdad?- dijo el Sr. Evans con aire soñador. Mirando a la pareja de picnic en el jardín. James la hacía reír mientras conjuraba rosas lanza agua y Lirios explosivos.  
-está loco por ella- corroboró el Sr. Potter- desde el primer día en que la vio.

Los Evans asintieron complacidos, y Petunia incrementó sus necesidades de vomitar.

No asistió al a boda, fue mucho el impacto el ver Lily entrar a su casa vestida de novia y en brazos de Potter, mientras Sirius "atendía" a las chicas de la ceremonia y Lupin miraba a la pareja con cariño y aprobación. Serían muy felices…

Fue la última vez que vio a la pareja y el resto de los fenómenos que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Ella nunca más volvió a contactarla, ni para avisarle que se había casado. Noticia que Lily supo por su madre.

A los dos años de matrimonio, supo que había nacido el engendro de su sobrino.

El mismo que tenía delante de ella, la única prueba de que alguna vez tuvo una hermana, la única prueba de que Lily Evans no era producto de la imaginación de las viejas locas del barrio.

Era idéntico a James Potter, y sin embargo, Lily quiso heredarle sus ojos.

Ojos verdes que no soportaba. Ojos verdes que envidió en secreto durante su adolescencia. Y esa aversión a las esmeraldas de su sobrino no hizo más que acrecentarse al saber que el chico era un…un…monstruo como su hermana y su esposo.

Ella no sabía que tenía delante de ella a la única esperanza del mundo mágico, y de SU mundo real. No sabía que aquel chico al que había maltratado por años, del que renegó siempre y al que nunca quiso, tenía un destino mucho más cruel e injusto que sus padres.

No quería aceptar que su propio hijo nunca tendría la entereza y el valor de su sobrino, que nunca se enfrentaría a nada, porque ellos se lo dieron todo.

Sin sospecharlo, preparó a Harry Potter para el mundo exterior, de la peor manera posible, cierto; pero lo hizo.

Una nueva estrella cursó el cielo y su mirada se suavizó.

Él, su sobrino.  
Sangre de su sangre.  
Su familia…  
Lo único que quedaba de Lily Evans…

Quizás…el chico no tenía la culpa, quizás su hermana tampoco. Quizás el destino tuvo sus razones para que pasara lo que pasó, y como pasó. Tal vez había equivocado su juicio…tal vez debió tratarlo mejor…tal vez ese "monstruo anormal, engendro podrido" como solía llamarlo su esposo, si necesitó cariño en una etapa de su vida…y ella no se lo dio. Tal vez ese engendro sí era un ser humano, y sí tenía corazón.

Estuvo tentada a entrar y pedirle perdón, luego sacudió la cabeza, debía recordar quién era:

Era Petunia Evans, enemiga declarada del mundo mágico, esposa de Vernon Dursley, el más acérrimo opositor de la magia. Madre de Dudley Dursley, niño normal sin dotes mágicas.

Ese chico mago no pegaba en su familia. No era parte de ella…o eso quería creer.

Enterrando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, maldijo a su hermana por última vez en mucho tiempo, enterrando esos sentimientos suaves en un rincón blando de su endurecido corazón. Cerró la puerta, mirando por última vez al muchacho.

Dos esmeraldas se abrieron iluminando la habitación, con un brillo interrogante se preguntaba que hacía su tía mirándole dormir…

Ojos verdes enterraron toda luz de esperanza de ser aceptado en esa familia, convenciéndose de que solo había sido un sueño, le abrió a la lechuza que picoteaba su ventana.

Su verdadera familia le enviaba regalos de cumpleaños.

Fin.


End file.
